In a peer to peer communications system, peer communications devices may transmit information, e.g., peer discovery signals, traffic data, etc., as part of their operation. For transmitting the information, devices are however limited to a maximum average transmit power level based on government regulation intended to control interference with other devices and/or physical device constraints, e.g., heat dissipation issues.
In view of the above discussion it should be appreciated that it would be beneficial if methods and apparatus could be developed which would improve communication range and reach to farther away devices which may normally require signals to be transmitted at a much higher power levels without necessarily changing device hardware and without causing any physical damage to the transmitting device. Thus, it would be desirable if communication with devices could be achieved, at least for discovery purposes or low data rate communications, at ranges requiring use of transmit power levels far higher than those which can be achieved using the maximum average transmit power level as the maximum transmit power level.